The Super Smash Story
by AlexDaEpix
Summary: A story that a friend and I made about "Super Smash Bros"


\- The Super Smash Story -

Created by: jppeer123 and AlexDaEpix

!Note: that its not a canon story, and its just something i created with my imagination… And its the first story i ever created for the community so pls don't judge me XD. And im also trying to get most of the in-game characters in it, so if your favorite character is not in there… srry maybe next time.

"Once upon a… Awww hell i'm not gonna use a intro, hello guys im Link maybe you know me from my video-game: The Legend of Link ehm… i mean Zelda. Buttttttttttttttt lets start with the story of Super Smash Bros! It was a normal day in Hyrule. I was saving the princess (This is a whole other story i'm gonna tell another time) i was just about to pick up the master sword and defeat Ganondorf until….. the master swords gem glowed red and with that i froze in place but time did not stop. The red gem started creating a portal. A portal that was going to change our lives forever…"

"Now finally its my turn to tell my story. Itsa Me Mario, and i'm gonna tell you all about my part of the story" (in a non-racist-yoshi-killing way :D - This Message is Mario Approved ) now I was just visiting captain toad because he was back from his latest expedition. I think it had something to do with Cubic worlds and saving Toads or something. But he said that at his expedition he found a gem." Then when everyone left except Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Yoshi. Just when Mario picks the gem up… He froze, the gem was glowing red and just then a portal opened…

That happened to everyone and every character, it seemed that everyone got a red gem. They showed up everywhere, and everyone touched it…

When Link, Ganondorf and Zelda warped through the portal they warped to a place where the whole world was white. but Sheik was already there! "Sheik? Are you here too? But how?!" , Link asked. Sheik responded,"I got that same problem with the gem like everyone else…" "Everyone?" "Oh there are coming more… Lots More…" " I WONT stay any longer here with my archnemesis WITHOUT A FIGHT!", Gannondorf said angrilly.

Then a random voice said "Oh but it's not time to fight, not yet…"  
A moment later they knew what Sheik was talking about, there warped random people from classic to new high quality games. (And some people from Fire Emblem that nobody knows except if you're into that stuff)  
From Pacman to Kirby, from MegaMan to Wii Fit Trainer almost all of Nintendo History was there. It was such a coincidence that it looked like it was done intentionally, and then the voice appeared again "Hello Friends and Family and welcome to SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! I'm the Announcer and i'm gonna walk you through the whole game." "Hey why are you doing this to us and where are we!?" Pit asked. "Well as you see, you see quite a few people that are familiar don't you? Like Dark Pit and Palutena, and because Palutena is a goddess I let her help you tactic against other 'fighters' but only on the map: Palutena's Temple" the he showed a hologram of the map "Palutena's Temple." Bowser said, "Well. Looks like skyworld split in half just like you are gonna be." Bowser and King DeDeDe laughed. Oh you're laughing?" (A Giant Hand picks up Bowser and throws him with King DeDeDe in the hologram) "Where are we?", Bowser asked. "In Palutena's Temple! Good Luck…", replied The Announcer.

King DeDeDe: I have the urge to (Angry and flame effects coming from his hammer) GRAB YOU! (Charges to Bowser while charging up his hammer and flings Bowser out of the Screen) A moment later, Bowser respawns in the white room.

Bowser: What happened? Announcer: You just did what you guys are going to do to each other in this game! Fox: But we are part of the same gaming history! We are like family! Announcer: Oh yea? Lets see if u talk like that when we set a fight up...

Some months later, everyone has injurys from the intese fights and nobody knows to stop because they all want to be the best! But 1 day someone breaks out of it… Mr. Game and Watch he is with Pac-Man the oldest character in the game, so he gained a lot of wisdom over the years… And now he tries to convince everyone, Game and Watch runs for his life while Sonic tries to K.O. him, Sonic Says: You just want me to trust you because else your gonna die. Mr. Game and watch: No, im serious you are being controlled by someone, i swear! Look i have proof.


End file.
